monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warence (Gojira57's Original Character)
WARNING: THERE WILL BE SPOILERS Soon my siblings.... Soon I will avenge you for what those disgusting creatures did to you! - Warence after gaining a power boost from Kenena. Warence is an antagonist turned protagonist first appearing in Gojira57's fanfiction, Monster Hunter Huricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena. He is a Warlaros that is one of Kesena's main minions but then went against her. General Info *Species: Warlaros *Gender: Male *Age: 80 (21 in Human Years) Relations *Kenesa (Friend, later enemy) *Malicose the Kalamos (Ally, later enemy) *Hurricurse (Enemy, later friend) *Kisisa (Friend) *The Entire Zinogre Race (Arch Nemesis's, until persuaded) Physiology Warence looks like a normal Warlaros, except his tail is noticeably damaged on its left side. Backstory Warence the Warlaros is a being of a pure example of his kind, but with a purpose for his actions. At his very birth he was subjected to the brutal training of his parents and siblings. He overcame his trials and was accepted as a true individual of his species, if it weren't for the final task: kill his siblings. He refused to do such a thing as to him it was too cruel to do. So his aged farther saw no choice but to put him down for his disloyal action and in the battle Warence's tail was badly damaged and the farther was slain by a horn through the chest. Warence promised to protect his siblings no matter what, and how he did it earned him infamy. He went and killed every human and monster near the nest, causing fear and evacuation from the surrounding areas from the now named "Venom Blade Hill". Things only got worse for him, from the outbreak of the Monster war saw many new threats attack him. But one was simply too much for him.... A frenzied Zinogre dashed across to the hill, but this was no regular Zinogre. This one had a enlarged right horn, green fur and lime lightning surrounding it like it was always charged, a Thunderlord Zinogre a present day person would say. At this time Warence and his siblings were sparring as any regular Warlaros do, outside the safety of the cave when the roar of it was heard. Beside the prince was several normal Zinogre, who overwhelmed and KO'd him. They rushed inside the cave where the outmatched Warlaroses hid. Warence awoke injured and limped to the cave, the Zinogre's now long gone. The sight broke him completely. There was a dead Zinogre (normal), and......... the charred torn remains of its siblings. This brought tears to a species who were said to never feel sadness, but this certain one did. What followed was Warence dissolving the remains as a sort of cremation for them, and what followed was pure rage. He turned the area into a death trap, tearing rocks into daggers surrounding the hill and created pools filled with acid, hazardous to all. For the passing years he ate anything that fell victim to the hazards and by his hand. On a certain day a certain figure came to the Warence, a being bearing Fatalis shape, but spoke with a female voice. She bargained with the wyvern that if he helped her, he'd get revenge on the Zinogre race for what one individual's actions. Notable quotes *''I have heard of you Hurricurse! If what they say is even half true, then you will be my most worthy of opponets!'' *''And we still have our bargain, yes? Revenge against the Zinogre species for killing my siblings?'' *''I just was not strong enough to protect them... I let them die.'' *''I'm sorry! I have become a worse monster than the Zinogres that killed you!'' Abilities and Aspects Warences main ablities are that of a Warlaros. See that page for info. Story Appearance(s) In Gojira57's fanfictions *Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena (First and only Appearance) Persuaded After being persuaded by Kisisa that not all Zinogres are evil tyrants he decided to go against Kenesa. He wandered around the place in secret, eventually meeting Hurricurse. His final appearance was when he made his move on Malicose in a sneak attack which left the black dragon of Revelius dead without a head. After this he disappeared with his whereabouts and fate unknown... Creator's notes and Trivia *Warence was actually created by Chaoarren via the character suggestions page. Category:Gojira57 Category:Characters Category:Chaoarren